Conductive polymer thick film (PTF) circuits have long been used as electrical elements. Although they have been used as electrical elements, the use of PTF silver conductors in highly stretchable applications such as for wearable garments is not common. The ability to be stretched and exposed to multiple wash and dry cycles and still maintain conductivity is critical. Additionally, one typical substrate used for this type of application is a thermoplastic polyurethane substrate (TPU substrate), and the PTF compositions must be compatible with this substrate. One of the purposes of this invention is to address the above requirements and produce a series of stretchable PTF inks that can be used in the construction of a functional circuit to be used on a substrate which may be used as a wearable garment or which can be applied to a fabric which may be used as a wearable garment.